Question: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 7}{q + 1} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 1$ $ -(3q + 7) = \dfrac{q + 1}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(3q + 7) = q + 1 $ $-12q - 28 = q + 1$ $-28 = 13q + 1$ $-29 = 13q$ $13q = -29$ $q = -\dfrac{29}{13}$